


Skipping Class

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Logyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Loki and Sigyn skip class to hang out.Based on a Prompt: Sigyn/Loki – When your girlfriend is only a sophomore and your about graduate and her father really doesn’t like you but you’re going to keep dating her anyways even if you gotta sneak her out of class to go on dates.





	Skipping Class

Tap.

Tap.

Sigyn tried to keep her eyes forward despite the small sound that tempted her to look away. History was her least favorite class. It was the class that made her eyes wander, forced yawns in short succession, made her want to check her phone and doodle in her notebook.

The person behind her was asleep. The person to her left was busy trying to do something on their phone under the desk. On her right was the window and that was where the persistent tapping sound came from.

Tap.

Tap.

She tried really hard not to look. This was not the first time that her attention had been pulled toward the window, would not likely be the last, but she tried to resist anyway. She knew that Loki would be out there. He would try and tempt her out of class, but her father had been very adamant that she wasn’t to see him again. He was…too old for her now. Or… he would be soon, once he officially graduated.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

She was weak.

Sigyn turned to look out the window and Loki smiled at her. It was a sweet smile and he looked so happy to see her that she felt herself melt.

He held out a hand to her, sweet smile morphing into something mischievous as he beckoned her.

Sigyn shook her head, a firm rejection.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

She made a dismissive hand gesture at him, a complete refusal.

Loki crossed his arms, eyebrow still raised.

Sigyn felt herself waver. She bit her lip. Her eyes wandered back to the front of the room for a moment, then again to her boyfriend.

Loki held his arms out as if to welcome her into his embrace.

Sigyn felt herself turn entirely red. She jolted up in her seat, hand raised. “I-I need to go to the nurse!” She said, then quickly rushed out of the room.

She only needed to turn down two halls to get to the parking lot and she saw Loki waiting exactly where she thought she would. He was leaning against a tree by his motorcycle, and he smirked at her approach. “Sigyn.”

She launched herself into his arms and he embraced her immediately. “I’m going to get into so much trouble,” She said.

His grin was truly joyful as he responded. “You love it.”

Someone help her, she did. Getting into trouble with Loki was an utter thrill! He was such a known troublemaker that he would always take the blame for himself, shielding her from the consequences of their silliness and feeding the idea that people held of her as a good girl trying to keep him in line. People didn’t know that she thought of half the pranks they pulled and could encourage his mischief as often as he could try to hold her back.

“You’re a bad influence on me,” She said with a grin.

He leaned in close, his words a purr against her lips. “The worst.” He kissed her, one arm winding around her waist to pull her close. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her breathless. When he pulled her back, the arm not around her waist gestured to his motorcycle. “Ready to ride?”

Her father would lose his mind if he knew that she was riding a motorcycle. Sigyn grinned. “Teach me to ride!”

Loki scoffed, lifting a helmet off the seat and putting it on her head. “So you can replace me with a ride of your own? Not likely.”

She moved to put the helmet on properly. “I’m gonna fail history if we keep this up,” She told him conversationally.

“I’ll steal you from algebra so we can have a study session,” He told her.

This was what she loved about Loki. He was wild and considerate and totally crazy about her. She didn’t think she’d ever have the heart to do what her father wanted her to. She might try to ignore Loki, but that was like trying to ignore gravity.

“Loki.”

“What’s up, babe?” Loki answered, looking at her over his shoulder as he tossed one leg over his ride.

“I love you,” She told him.

Loki smiled, reaching out to pull her close. “Sigyn, you are too good for me. I love you, forever.”

She smiled as she climbed onto the bike behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Loki was her destiny. She just knew it.


End file.
